Coffin Nails May Save the Undertaker
by Somberdead
Summary: Laughing Jack creepypasta.Oneshot, OC Eliose Taylor was just a child of twelve years old when something tragic happened to her and her family. What will control her future? The strains of sanity that remain or something no one could even expect? Rated M for gory, cursing and other events.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is just a simple Laughing Jack oneshot. This contains gore and gore alone so if you have a weak stomach or whatever don't even bother reading this :) **

**Small A/N: For the people who follow me as an author and read my other stories, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY. Honestly. I am terribly sorry for the huge delay of updates. For awhile I just had terrible writer's block but I had finally gotten through and went to type and... my computer crashed. I literally lost all of the material I've been working on for a year now. So yeah, I'm a bit ticked so this oneshot is to just help me get my juices flowing, some anger out, and give my beautiful Pasta Poodles something to hold you over. But nonetheless, to you people out there who still enjoy a good cp fanfic without all of the fangirl material, enjoy ^~^**

...

A crack of lightning woke me up. I bolted upward, gripping my shirt and feeling my heart beat as fast as a race horse.

_Crap, another nightmare._

The sky cracked again, a branch outside my first story bedroom tapped lightly against my window.

I looked over at my younger sister; Lucy laid asleep in her bed, shaking like a leaf. I frowned, getting up and pulling an extra blanket over the shivering seven year old girl. Climbing back into my bed, I attempted to fall back asleep, but was disturbed by something tugging at my arm.

Looking up, I was startled to see Lucy out of bed and gripping her teddy tightly. "Lucy go back to bed," I groaned.

"Ellie I'm scared," she whimpered.

I patted my bed and gave a reassuring smile. Lucy grinned, crawling onto of my bed and curling against me.

Thunder boomed, shaking our small two story home. Lucy squeaked in fright, grabbing hold of the sheets. The tapping on the window became faster, catching my attention for a split second.

The bedroom door creeped open, my mother's familiar face popped up and smiled. "Are you kids alright in here?" I nodded, "Let me know if you need anything. By the way the powers out," she squinted and gave a frown before leaving us in the absolute dark.

The only light that shined into the small room was the little amout of light from the ear splitting lightning, sooner or later illuminating the room for only a moment.

The tapping suddenly seized, a silence looming in the darkness. I swallowed a small clump in my throat, wondering how long this storm was going to last.

_Tap, tap tap, tap, tap tap tap. _

The tapping started again, but for some reason it was different. The pattern was more specific this time, and heavier. The beat continued to get louder and louder, almost as if the window was about to burst.

Lucy started to sob, her tiny figure shaking compulsively underneath the thick blankets.

I got up, slowly approaching the window and pulling the curtain back carefully. My eyes widen as-

As I see that absolutely nothing is there, not even a branch. It wasn't even raining.

_Was someone knocking at our window? What's going on?_

I turned around and gasped. Lucy was now out of bed and in front of me. Her teddy dangled in one hand almost un-noticed. Lucy's eyes were crazed and her pupils were small, a sinister grin was smeared acrossed her childish face.

_"Ellie," _she hissed, a cackle following. "Have you ever met my friend Laughing Jack?"

"Lucy what are you talking about?" I raised a concerned brow, my heart beating at an impossible rate.

"He's my best friend you know," she giggled, "he even gives me candy!"

I saw it then. Behind her in the cloud of darkness. I took a step back, quite startled at what I was seeing.

A monochrome clown stared with delight in his hidden cloak. Mangled black hair flowed down to his shoulders, meeting black and white feathers and a bandaged belly and arms. His hands were claws that were attached to long, disfigured arms, arms that hung down limp to his knees as he slumped over. His trousers were pin stripped parachute pants that ended with the detail of his feet decorated with large and floppy black shoes.

The being laughed, its stripped cone nose pointed up into the air. It took a long stride towards us, the clown's arms swaying as it did.

"Nice to meet you," its voice was rasp as if its had to cough and like gravel to the ears. "I'm Laughing Jack," It cooed.

"Lucy come here," I called to her, but her eyes seemed hazy and her posture remaind unchanged.

The monster cracked another laugh, a slight cough ended it. "Why don't we play a game?" It snickered.

I shook my head violently, reaching towards my sister. I had to get out of here, but, but that thing stood in front of our only way out of here. "No thank you, we really must be going. Lucill come here."

Laughing Jack giggled, "I wasn't talking to you shit-head. Lucy, gumdrop. You do like trains don't you?"

Her eyes suddenly seemed to unfog and she turned to it. Its smile grew and she nodded.

A sparkle shone in the clown's grey and dull eyes. "Well then let's play us a friendly game of HAMMER AND NAILS." It screeched, grabbing Lucy by the throat and pinning her the the wall.

I screamed, somehow to frozen to move.

It took a rail road nail out of its pocket, placing it on Lucy's hip, the clown's face twisted as if it was thinking. "Ah!" It exclaimed, "That will do."

Lucy squirmed in his grip, reaching out to me with begging eyes; "Eliose!" It stuck its tongue out and squinted one eye as to aim and then drove the rail road nail straight into Lucy's hip.

A strangled cry escaped her lips as blood squirted from the wound.

I screamed for my mother but the clown gave me a stare that told me to do otherwise. "Your mother's not coming you annoying liTTLE PILE OF EXCRIMENT."

Tears burst from my eyes, my body still locked in place. The demonic jack-in-the-box continuing his satanic game with my baby sister.

It grabbed her by her cheeks, its hand releasing her throat momentairly to push its clawed finger slowly into her eye and pop it out with ease, a trail of blood and other things still attached and running down her cheeks.

"Please stop," I cried as my sister continued to scream in agonizing pain, the nail still inbedded into her hip bone.

"Little Bitch looks like your turns coming fast; you're really starting to piss me off." It quickly ripped the nail from Lucy's hip and placed it on her forehead.

I could only stare as a crunch noise filled my ears and her body fell limp to the ground.

The abomination ripped the nail from her head and turned towards me. My legs finally allowed me to kick into gear, I took no time to bolt past the now hysterically laughing joker and head for the front door. Its tall frame had to duck to go through the door of my bedroom, it was surprising tall.

I felt it grip my shirt and slam me into the ground, the wind literally knocked out of me as my back hit the cold floor.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING."

Hot tears continued to run down my face, "Please, please, please," I could only repeat as it raised the nail above my head. "I don't want to die," I stammered.

It slammed its fist onto my chest, the breath escaped out of my lungs once again, "I don't care, whore." It narrowed its beady eyes at me.

"Please," I mumbled, pleading anyways, "what's wrong with you," I sputtered out.

Its face cringed, becoming furious, "There's nothing wrong with me. It's CHILDREN that are the god forsaken problem," it growled.

I closed my eyes, ready for the worst but nothing came. Slowly opening one eye at a time, I came to see that the demon had disappeared, but the nail still remained next to me on the floor, soaked in that same-

disgusting-

red blood.

...

**Oye, so there's that and guess what? BOoM I LIED MOFO. THIS AIN'T NO ONESHOT. This is actually the sequel to my first story "The Only Man Who Sells an Empty Box is the Undertaker" :3 So feel lucky a stuff and I don't know mow xD to be honest if you haven't read the first one, I don't plan on making many references to the first one but of course it is somewhat connected and related so, I'd recommend reading the first one just for good measures ^€^ **

**Welp thanks for reading, critism is welcome, please review and all dat jazzy stuff :'D**

**Thanks Pasta Poodles~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II- Helpless

I grumbled to myself as I walked to my truck after school. I was tired after a long day of school and wanted nothing more than to rush home. Turning the key in the ignition, I pulled out of the cracked parking lot and onto the busy road, taking several turns to get to my neighborhood. I rubbed my eyes, stressed from all the homework I have to do in so little time. There's only two weeks left until I graduate…

My heart came to a dead stop as my fingers left my eyes. The car to my left swerved, clearly hitting something in front of them causing me to ram into their rear end. A SUV flew down the adjacent road from me, smashing into the side of my truck. The passenger side door bent inward, pushing me into the door to my left. Glass showered the interior, embedding itself into my skin. My head bounced off the steering wheel, my vision going black for a minute.

I coughed, reaching up and touching my forehead, pulling my hand away to find it bloody. I pushed as hard as I could to get my door open but it seemed to be lodged. That's when I started to panic. I was just around the corner to my house, how could this have possibly have happened? Looking to my right, I gasped at the sight of the guy who rammed into me. He seemed to be knocked out but blood was sprayed across the inside windshield, disabling my vision. Sirens were starting to get closer every second and no one seemed to be exiting any of the vehicles.

Several police cars and other emergency cars pulled up. An officer ran up to my truck, trying to open the door to free me. I looked down, seeing my leg tangled in metal scrap. I couldn't even feel the pain of the debris impaled through my knee, I just felt like a blur. They seemed to be crowding near me, several firefighters coming closer to my truck. They tapped on the glass, shouting things at me but I just could barely hear them. I looked back at the SUV, seeing that they had already taken the man out and placed him on a gurney.

I heard a loud noise, something like the scraping of metal as it crunched together. My eyes widened as I stared out the window as they prepared the jaws of life. I smacked my palm against the cracked window trying to get their attention. They looked up at me, stern frowns coating most of the firefighters faces. The loud tearing of metal continued as they tried to rip off the door. I tried to pull my leg out, only succeeding in sliding the fragment further into my knee cap. Tears began to prick at my eyes as I could see the bone. The blades of the mechanism breached the door, piercing through my calf. I screamed; one of my hands grasped the broken steering wheel while the other pounded on the window. They stopped, pulling the machine out and the door off.

A stretcher was immediately at my side, the paramedics lifting me up onto it. I looked forward at what could have caused the wreck at nearly vomited, the vile rose in my throat and seemed to settle there as I stared. The man driving the car had been impaled through the throat with the glass of his windshield. He seemed to have hit a small boy. Hit face was nearly unrecognizable as human. Teeth lay in the spreading pool of blood looking like grains of rice next to chunks of brain matter. Glass stuck out of his poor lifeless body in jagged pieces, one placed in his eye, swollen closed like a black base ball that pussed with blood. All of his limbs were in disgusting angles, looking tormentful and disfigured as they stretched and folded behind him. The boy's left leg had been torn off from the knee down; the bone sticking out clearly with raw meat surrounding the destroyed muscle.

The last thing I could see before I blacked out was-

My eyes dilated at the sight of my worst nightmare. The being hid behind a shaded tree across the street. A six and a half foot tall monochrome clown stared back at me with wild silver eyes.

The last thing I remember was the sight of his smile slowly stretching.


End file.
